Lend Me Your Hand
by PinkGlasses
Summary: Chapter 2: On a Warblers' trip to Paris, Blaine discovers Kurt suffers from insomnia and attempts to help. A collection of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine breathed in short little gasps as he watched Kurt maneuver through the water. He couldn't process how Kurt managed to be just as graceful in the water as he was on land. Kurt seemed to entirely let himself go while swimming in a way Blaine had never seen before. His arms reached out and sliced the water in motion that was, in Blaine's opinion, more akin to an elegant ballet then a front stroke. Kurt's face was lit with such bliss that Blaine was drawn forward unconsciously as he longed to know what Kurt was thinking. Kurt looked over at Blaine and flashed him a peaceful smile that sent warm shivers down his spine. Blaine felt a blush creep up his face as Kurt flipped onto his back leaving Blaine to marvel at the way the sun glinted off Kurt's bare chest. Blaine truly had no control over the fact that he was essentially drooling over this perfect boy in front of him. It just wasn't fair that Kurt was so gorgeous; that his laugh sounded like bells chiming; that he could make Blaine's knees go weak with a simple glance...

"_Ahem," _someone cleared their throat behind Blaine and he turned to see Wes looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Enjoying the view?" Wes chuckled with a pointed glance at Blaine's hands.

Blaine blinked and looked down to see that he had unknowingly emptied half a bottle of sunscreen on himself while gawking at Kurt. _Well, that's embarrassing. _Blaine offered Wes a sheepish grin as he surreptitiously wiped his hands on the closest towel. Wes merely laughed again and walked off, no doubt to find David to inform him about how Kurt's half-naked body had managed to render Blaine incompetent. _I'm never going to live that down, _Blaine thought worriedly. Mental images of being blackmailed and Wes cackling like a lunatic filled his head and he shuddered slightly as he tried to think of some sort of damage control. Blaine sighed resignedly and jumped into the water. _Maybe I could get Kurt to give me some private swim lessons sometime…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...it has been <em>forever <em>since I've written anything =S I honestly can't be blamed! School got insanely busy and the stress put me in an anti-writing funk :( But I'm back, hopefully to stay****! This new story is going to be a collection of oneshots, because I've had the most fun writing oneshots in the past, and I think writing for fun is the only way I'll keep motivated... The chapters aren't going to be chronological, but I am going to attempt to keep them in the same verse. **

**I hope you enjoy this one even though it's really short! Don't worry, I have lots more to come! =)  
><strong>

**Reviews = love!  
><strong>


	2. Flying

Kurt blearily rubbed his eyes and shifted in his seat. How long had he been flying for? It felt like it had been ages. He halfheartedly pressed his iPod for conformation— _ugh five hours. _He would be grateful when the plane finally touched down in Paris. Some vested financial sponsors of the Warbler's (read: Wes and David's parents) had decided (with much hassling from their sons) that the boys needed a pick-me up after losing Regionals and a trip had been organized within a couple of weeks. Kurt had had a field day trying to convince his dad to let him go, let alone dealing with the steep financial requirement. Apparently there was a scholarship set in place for trips such as this, and Kurt had been amazed to discover most of the trip had been paid for. That being said he still had to forfeit several Christmases' worth of gifts for spending money, but he did so willingly without regret. It was freaking _Paris_ after all. The incentive of designer clothes was all he needed. The fact that Blaine was going didn't hurt either and Kurt did whatever it took to persuade his dad. Still, Kurt could barely believe he had managed to come, but here he was five hours into an eight hour flight.

"Hey," a soft voice cut through Kurt's reverie and he looked up to see Blaine sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hey yourself," he whispered back.

"I thought you came back here to get some sleep?" Blaine said taking in Kurt's obvious discomfort. It was true that Kurt had moved to the open seats at the back of the plane in the hopes that he would get some rest if he could stretch out, but it hadn't worked.

"Well, I tried, but I wasn't so lucky." Kurt said with an attempt at a smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" Blaine asked his concern evident in his eyes.

"I…I don't know…I just have trouble sleeping in cars, planes, trains…you get the idea." This specific form of insomnia had plagued Kurt since he was a child and always left him incredibly frustrated.

"Can I help?" Blaine hated seeing Kurt so worked up. The other boy's eyes were glassy and red and his hair was ruffled in a way that suggested that Kurt had been pulling on it because of his stress.

"I don't think so; I'm pretty much hopeless at this point. Don't worry about it though, you should try and get some sleep yourself," Kurt didn't want Blaine to worry needlessly about him. _Just a little sleep-deprivation, nothing to see here._

"Hey, no, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you're back here so…sleep-frustrated," Blaine said with a small smile. He leaned forward and placed his hand on top of Kurt's. "Just let me help."

Kurt's heart quickened at Blaine's close proximity and he barely managed to nod his acquiescence. He was too tired to fight Blaine at this point and truthfully he was desperate for help. Blaine stood with a grin and reached out pulling Kurt up next to him. Blaine then slid across Kurt to take the window seat gesturing for Kurt to sit back down. Blaine proceeded to shrug off his sweater (Kurt struggled to avert his eyes, but the strip of skin that appeared at Blaine's waistband when his shirt got caught made this very difficult) and tuck it behind his head as he leaned against the side of the plane. He gently tugged on Kurt's arm silently inviting him to snuggle up. Kurt's breathing quietly hitched as he eased into Blaine's warm embrace, resting his head against his chest. He felt Blaine's warm breath brush across his skin and he shivered slightly.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked his voice rumbling in his chest. Kurt nodded numbly unable to express the rush of emotions he felt at being held so tenderly. He'd never had anyone look after him in such a compassionate way before. It felt nice after so many years of having to look after himself and he unconsciously burrowed deeper into Blaine. Blaine's distinct smell enveloped him and he slowly felt the stress of his flying anxiety ebb away. Kurt sighed contentedly as sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with a start as the plane landed with a harsh <em>thud<em> on the tarmac. He looked around confusedly trying to remember where he was as the last remnants of sleep fogged his mind.

"Don't worry, we've just landed," came Blaine's breathy whisper in his ear. Kurt glanced over at Blaine and jolted with embarrassment as he realized that he still had one arm wrapped around Blaine and the front of Blaine's shirt was clasped in his hand.

"Oh, right…sorry," Kurt said awkwardly as he disentangled himself from Blaine.

"No worries, glad to have been of help," Blaine said giving Kurt's arm a friendly (_just friendly, _Kurt scolded himself) squeeze.

"I, uh, better go get my stuff from up the front," Kurt said after a moment.

Kurt offered Blaine an awkward smile as he got up from the seat. He took a couple steps down the aisle before turning back to Blaine, "thank you for helping me sleep...I really appreciate it. You have no idea how big of a diva I become when I'm sleep-deprived," he said with a small smirk. "Thanks again" Kurt caught Blaine's eyes with this, hoping to make him understand how much was behind that simple thanks. _Thanks for being so amazing, for always being there for me...for making me feel wanted_. Kurt kept these thoughts to himself; they weren't for Blaine, not yet. Kurt remained hopeful that one day, he would have the freedom to say all these things to Blaine, and hear Blaine say them back, but he didn't try to fool himself into believing that Blaine would feel that way for him anytime soon. So he settled for another bittersweet smile at Blaine's response of, "anytime," before turning on his heel and striding away to collect his bag. _Anytime?_ Kurt's heart pounded at Blaine's words, but _no_..._not possible_…

Blaine watched Kurt as he walked away replaying the last few seconds over in his head. Why did he feel like Kurt was saying so much more then just thanking him for the nap? The look he had given Blaine had filled him with warmth and Blaine wished he had said something more profound then "anytime." _Anytime?_ _How creepy did that sound?_ Blaine mentally berated himself. But at the same time, Blaine hoped Kurt would take his words to heart. He for one certainly would not mind a repeat of the last few hours. He hadn't slept at all, but couldn't bring himself to care when Kurt was snuggled and oh so precious in his arms. Blaine had loved how Kurt had looked so peaceful when he was asleep- there were no defensive walls in place, it was just Kurt, calm and untroubled. Blaine stood with a sigh wishing he could see Kurt that way more often and made his way to the front to join the rest of the Warblers. He laughed along with the rest at David's joke, but his thoughts were still on Kurt and he studied the countertenor's face without realizing Kurt was watching him too. The pair made eye-contact and both looked away quickly, blushing profusely at being caught staring. With that Blaine and Kurt followed the other Warblers out onto the Parisian soil, reveling in secret thoughts of one another that they never planned on divulging.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter everyone! I've had this chapter around unfinished for a quite a while. The inspiration came when I was flying home from a vacation and I saw a seriously adorable couple in front of me. So I just Klained the moment :)<strong>

**I don't think this will be the only chapter about the Warblers' trip, I'm envisioning a prequel and maybe a couple of follow up chapters. Probably won't be for a little bit though...**

**Much love to the people that alerted/favourited/reviewed!**

**Reviews are really appreciated! :)**


End file.
